


Stosunki międzynarodowe

by Vodka20 (Cirilla9)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Quiddtich RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Drinking, F/M, Missing Scene, Quidditch, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Vodka20
Summary: Ktoś powinien pocieszyć płaczącą po balu Hermionę,a nie ma to jak utopić smutki w butelce rakiji





	Stosunki międzynarodowe

**Author's Note:**

> Bo ja bardzo lubię Rona, ale przy Krumie to on blednie mimo swojej płomiennej czupryny.

Hermiona siedziała na szerokich schodach, masując obolałe po balu stopy; łzy przesłaniały jej widok tak, że nie zauważyła chłopca, który stanął przed nią, póki się nie odezwał.

\- Herrmiona. Kakvo się stało? – w głosie Viktora; tak egzotycznie akcentowanym, jakby Bułgarzy podkreślali wszystkie te litery, których Anglicy nie byli w stanie wymówić, jak „R”, i przez który jej własne imię brzmiało obco; dała się słyszeć szczera troska.

Otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni, starając się ukryć, że płakała, zanim popatrzyła na swojego partnera z bożonarodzeniowej zabawy.

\- Nie, nic, nic takiego.

Udawany uśmiech chyba nie wyszedł jej zbyt przekonująco.

\- Przecież widzę, – ale nie naciskał już dalej, tylko usiadł obok na tyle blisko, że ich ręce się dotykały.

Gdzieś z tyłu dobiegł ich chichot. Nim Hermiona zdążyła zareagować, Viktor odwrócił się do grupki dziewczyn siedzących parę stopni wyżej i szczebiocących między sobą, wyraźnie poruszonych tym, że sławny zawodnik Quidditch’a znalazł się tak blisko nich.

\- A wy nie macie nic lepszego do roboty niż wyśmiewanie się z koleżanki?

Dziewczyny pierzchły przed jego ciemnym spojrzeniem jak stado wróbli czmycha przed polującym kotem i po chwili na klatce schodowej siedzieli już tylko we dwoje, on i Hermiona. Ruda czarownica starała się uspokoić, ale w końcu poddała się emocjom i rozpłakała na dobre, pozwalając Viktorowi otoczyć się ramieniem.

Kiedy łzy przestały płynąć, a ona zaczęła oddychać swobodniej, podniosła twarz z ozdobnych pasków czerwonej marynarki stylizowanej na mundur wojskowy.

\- O rany, – odezwała się, – Ale dałam popis. Nie będziesz mieć zbyt przyjemnych wspomnień z balu, co?

Viktor ujął ją za podbródek i podniósł lekko głowę, aż patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

\- Dla mnie będą bardzo przyjemne.

Poczuła ciepło jego oddechu na swoich ustach. Pomyślała, że ją pocałuje, ale on tylko wstał, wyciągając do niej dłoń.

\- Chodź. Myślę, że świeże powietrze dobrze ci zrobi.

\- Viktor, jest środek zimy.

\- Ze mną nie musisz się martwić, że zmarzniesz.

*

Szli obok siebie, z nieba leciały płatki śniegu. Hermiona rzuciła na swoje balowe butki zaklęcie, by było w nich równie ciepło jak w zimowych kozakach, wyżej okrywał ją płaszcz Viktora. Obszyta futrem narzutka sięgała jej niemal do kolan. Tonęła w miękkim materiale, wtulając twarz w milutkie runo. Ubranie wciąż miało zapach Viktora, było ciepłe, otulające ciężko, przyjemne – jak sam chłopak.

\- Och, a tobie nie zimno? – zapytała, uświadamiając sobie, że sama rozpływa się w przytulnych doznaniach, podczas gdy Viktor idzie obok w samej marynarce.

\- Nie, - uśmiechnął się lekko, – u nas zimy sroższe. 

Otworzył jej drzwi do jednej z karoc, które przywoziły uczniów Hogwartu z dworca do szkoły, po czym szarmanckim gestem zaprosił do środka.

\- Mogę panią prosić?

Hermionie wracał dobry humor zepsuty wcześniej przez Rona.

\- O ile tylko mnie nie porwiesz, – roześmiała się, po czym wsiadła do powozu.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jakbym chciał, – wymamrotał Viktor pod nosem, po czym do niej dołączył.

*

Godzinę i pół butelki rakiji później (którą nie wiedzieć skąd Viktor wyciągnął), Hermiona śmiała się w najlepsze, kiedy Viktor tłumaczył jej, że właściwie najważniejszym zadaniem szukającego jest dobrze wyglądać. Znicza nie można złapać za wcześnie, bo to kończy grę i emocje zapewniane przez wrzuty kafelka do bramek, dlatego szukający z obu drużyn zwykle krążą po boisku przez pierwsze kwadranse i popisują się swoimi umiejętnościami na miotłach, niewiele więcej robiąc. Męska część publiczności jest zadowolona z wrażeń zapewnianych przez trwający mecz, żeńska może do woli podziwiać swoich idoli.

W karecie zrobiło się cieplej od ich oddechów, wypity alkohol rozgrzewał krew. Ciepły płaszcz Durmstrangu leżał na siedzeniu obok nich, podczas gdy Hermiona pochylała się coraz bliżej do siedzącego naprzeciwko niej Viktora.

W pewnym momencie go pocałowała. Zaskoczyła tym siebie może nawet bardziej niż jego. Przerwała mu w pół zdania i teraz z ustami na jego ustach zaczynała czuć, że robi z siebie kretynkę niewiele różniącą się od uczennic biegających za nim, ilekroć robił rozgrzewkę, ale wtedy odwzajemnił jej pocałunek. Jego język wsunął się ostrożnie w jej rozchylone wargi, ręce otoczyły ją w talii.

Kiedy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, brakowało jej tchu i kręciło jej się w głowie. Viktor patrzył na nią jak podczas całego balu i wcześniej, posyłając jej ukradkowe spojrzenia w szkolnych korytarzach – jakby była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, a on był dumny z tego, że wybrała właśnie jego.

I może miał rację? Dlaczego miała przejmować się Ronem, skoro był ktoś, kto potrafił ją docenić, podziwiał za jej urodę i inteligencję, widział w niej kobietę, a nie bezpłciowego przyjaciela ze szkolnej ławki, który czasem dał odpisać zadanie domowe.

Hermiona sięgnęła do zapomnianej butelki rakiji, stojącej na podłodze i pociągnęła jeszcze jeden łyk palącego płynu. Potem, patrząc w ciemne oczy Viktora, rozpięła jeden z pasków na jego ramieniu. Jednak kiedy chciała zrobić to samo z drugim, złapał ją za nadgarstek. Nie odepchnął jej, drugą rękę wciąż trzymał na jej talii. Lekko frustrujące było, że nie mogła ruszyć ręką, zamkniętą w mocnym uścisku, kiedy Viktor nie wydawał się ani trochę wysilać, żeby powstrzymać jej wysiłki.

\- Chcę tego, – powiedziała na wpół zła, na wpół podekscytowana.

\- Nie. Chcesz tylko dopiec tamtemu, przez którego płakałaś. Robisz to, bo jesteś zła na tego rudzielca. A ja nie będę twoim numerem dwa, – w słowach zadźwięczał smutek, ale też urażona duma.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy usłyszeli słowa z zewnątrz. Nie było słychać, o co, ale dwa dorosłe głosy wyraźnie o coś się sprzeczały. Po chwili szybkie kroki, niemal trucht zaczęły zbliżać się do ich karocy.

\- O mój Boże, to nauczyciele, idą tu, – pisnęła Hermiona, a w myślach przeleciały jej wszystkie punktu regulaminu, które właśnie naruszała.

Viktor, jak zawsze człowiek czynu, nie marnował czasu na słowa, tylko wyszarpnął jej butelkę alkoholu z dłoni, chowając flaszkę pod połą płaszcza. W tym momencie drzwi do karety otwarły się gwałtownie i oślepiło ich światło z - jak się po chwili okazało, gdy oczy przywykły do rażącego blasku - różdżki profesora Snape’a.

\- Panna Granger! – wykrzyknął profesor eliksirów z równą ilością zaskoczenia, co głębokiej satysfakcji. – W życiu bym się nie spodziewał… Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. A kim jest pani, ah, towarzysz?

Hermiona i Viktor wygramolili się z wozu podczas pełnej złośliwego tryumfu przemowy Snape’a. Hermiona, czując jak bardzo policzki ją palą, patrzyła rezolutnie w śnieg pod nogami. ~~~~

\- A więc tak ma waszym zdaniem wyglądać współpraca międzynarodowa podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego? – kontynuował ironicznie Snape. – Rzeczywiście godnie reprezentujesz swoją szkołę, uwodząc nieletnie czarownice.

Obok wstydu, Hermiona poczuła nagle przemożną złość.

\- To nie tak, – zaprotestowała, unosząc wyzywająco podbródek. – Viktor nie zrobił nic wbrew mojej woli. To ja-

\- Ach tak? – profesor uniósł kącik ust w drwiącym uśmiechu. – W takim razie minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za karygodne zachowanie z pani strony, stawiające Hogwart w nieprzychylnym świetle.

-To nie fair, - odezwał się Viktor, postępując krok w stronę czarno odzianego profesora, jakby chciał odgrodzić go od Hermiony. – To nie jej wina. To był mój pomysł, żeby tu przyjść.

\- Co do pana, panie Krum, – głos Snape’a był chłodniejszy niż otaczające ich nocne zimowe powietrze, a on sam zupełnie nieporuszony bojową postawą umięśnionego młodzieńca, – osobiście mam gdzieś czy jest pan światowej klasy zawodnikiem Quidditcha, może być pan nawet samym Wybrańcem, i tak nie uważam, by przez to zasługiwał pan na specjalne traktowanie, dlatego-

Nagle umilkł, zaskoczony, gdy Karkaroff, podszedłszy bezszelestnie gdzieś z tyłu, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Na szczęście karanie wychowanków Durmstragu nie leży w twoich kompetencjach. Dlatego może przestaniesz mnie uprzejmie unikać i porozmawiamy wreszcie jak dorośli.

Hermiona, patrząc na jego górującą nad Snape’em sylwetkę, przypomniała sobie pogłoski, jakoby dyrektor Durmstrangu był Śmierciożercą. Mimo białego ubrania, wyglądał jak książkowy przykład czarnego charakteru.

W tej chwili Karkaforr omiótł dwójkę uczniów spojrzeniem, jakby zdziwiony, że wciąż tam stoją.

\- No na co czekacie? Zmykajcie stąd, – jego sroga twarz złagodniała nieco, gdy zwrócił się do swojego ulubieńca. – Tylko pamiętaj, żeby dobrze wypocząć przed kolejnym zadaniem, Viktorze.

Viktor skinął mu głową i wziął Hermionę za rękę, ciągnąc ją w kierunku murów szkoły. Hermiona dała się poprowadzić, wciąż oszołomiona przyłapaniem na gorącym uczynku, naganą nauczyciela, wypitym bułgarskim specjałem, a przede wszystkim stratą dziesięciu punktów i to nie przez zbyt wyrywne udzielanie odpowiedzi na lekcjach eliksirów. Nie poznawała samej siebie. Roześmiała się.

Viktor zerknął na nią zdziwiony.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy?

\- Och, po prostu właśnie złamaliśmy tyle przepisów szkolnego regulaminu, – odparła radośnie, czując się coraz bardziej beztrosko i coraz bardziej pijanie.

Teraz patrzył na nią zaintrygowany.

\- Nie znałem cię od tej strony.

\- Ja siebie też. Czy to źle? Czy teraz przestanę ci się podobać, skoro nie jestem tak grzeczną dziewczynką, jak myślałeś?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, – Viktor rzucił niesiony w ręku płaszcz na najbliższy parapet; półpełną butelkę rakiji odstawił z większą pieczołowitością i odwrócił się do Hermiony. – Cały czas mnie zaskakujesz, a ja lubię wyzwania.

Podszedł do niej i tym razem to on schylił się, by ją pocałować, ale Hermiona wymknęła mu się z rąk.

\- A, a, a, – Hermiona pogroziła mu żartobliwie palcem, – ja nie jestem Zniczem. Nie wystarczy mnie złapać. A teraz wybacz, ale udam się na spoczynek. To był długi wieczór.

Pokłoniła mu się, naśladując jego zachowanie z początku balu. Wyszło jej nieco chwiejnie.

\- Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię.

\- Nie trzeba, umiem o siebie zadbać.

Patrzył na nią przez moment z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, ale większym rozczuleniem. W końcu ujął jej dłoń i z pełną powagą ucałował palce, drobne w jego własnych.

\- W takim razie dobranoc. Hermiona, dziękuję ci za tą noc. Świetnie się bawiłem.

Uśmiechnęła się, znów lekko speszona intensywnością jego uwagi, a potem pobiegła w kierunku dormitorium Gryfonów.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, ja mam swoje podejrzenia, że Krum z numerem 7 to nie gra przez przypadek. Ja myślę, że to jest nawiązanie do realnego piłkarza. Co myślicie o mojej teorii spiskowej?


End file.
